


【主教扎】午后、傍晚

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU甜饼音乐家赖在科洛雷多身边睡觉觉的故事。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 7





	【主教扎】午后、傍晚

缩在他怀里的人不安分的动了一下，科洛雷多不自觉地收紧了手臂，偏过头把吻印在音乐家额角，又隔着薄毛毯拍了拍。然后这才缓过神来，重新把视线放回报表上。

又有个两分钟？反正前三行他应该是读完了，但现值是多少来着？投短期还是长期这种问题都堵在脑子里想不出个所以然。科洛雷多十分无奈地小幅度摇了摇头，把表扔到桌子上，又低头看向那个扰人心神的小混蛋。小朋友放着休息室的床不躺非要窝在他旁边，这才不到下午两点，这样睡没二十分钟脖子就会疼了，他后天的指挥还要站几个小时呢。

于是轻轻晃他，“去床上睡，嗯？”

本就睡得不那么舒服，被弄醒的沃尔夫冈不满嘟囔，“Nein.” 

我会惯你这些毛病？科洛雷多雷厉风行地直接掀了毛毯,就着这个姿势正好公主抱，抱他起来就往休息室走。

小崽子一觉得自己腾空了就开始拼命蹬腿。科洛雷多早就料想到这个，就是怕他摔着，又出声制止，“别闹！“

“我不去床上睡！“怀里的人安分了一点，但还是迷迷糊糊的用手推他，发觉没什么用就耍赖似的，轻车熟路解了他衬衣两颗扣子，把食指中指就勾在开着的领口处。

总裁就差满脸问号了。这小孩儿想干什么？

沾染了金发爱人不良习气的科洛雷多用脚踢开休息室的门，把人放下（其实是扔下）之后又很耐心的给小朋友脱了鞋。

“希罗尼姆斯你个驴“被扔下的人陷进柔软舒适的大床里，困极了的脑子里乱乱的，想着自己也要在工作室放一张这么舒服的床。

另一边科洛雷多在柜子里翻出来薄被子，把人裹好，坐在床边问，“几点叫你？“

“别叫我我不认识你。“这么好看的男孩子闭着眼撅着嘴，这是想让人亲亲吧？

于是科洛雷多就俯身亲了。

闭着眼被亲的人一巴掌就呼过来了，气势很足力道却很轻，到了科洛雷多头上就像是小猫踩奶似的，拍了一下还不算完，音乐家用他那好看的手指开始绕着科洛雷多的卷发画圈圈。

沃尔夫冈半眯着蓝眼睛，对上自家男人的眼神就对着他眨巴眨巴，视线下滑，到了被他解开的领口处勾起个嘴角，又抬眼对着他眨眼睛。

“想要？”科洛雷多抓住他在作怪的漂亮小爪子亲亲。

这回沃尔夫冈倒是睁开了眼睛，白了他一眼，心说这人脑子里都是什么啊。倒也不着急把手抽出来，顺势往自己这边一带，不费什么力气就把科洛雷多拉到近前，“陪我睡一会儿。”

带刺的小孩今天软软的，这怎么好拒绝。

“那我去把电脑拿过来陪你躺着。“科洛雷多说完伸手拨开他的碎发，亲了亲额头。

“我来找你你还想工作，过分！我今天都没回去工作室！“小混蛋无赖到了极点。

“那是因为你昨天一晚上没回来一直在工作。“怎么对付这个人，科洛雷多有的是经验。

床上刚还理直气壮的人果真被噎住，踹开被子伸出腿去踹他，“快去快去。“

等科洛雷多回来，沃尔夫冈已经在睡梦边缘打转了，科洛雷多知道他大概会面向自己侧躺，就往床右边去了，半躺半靠在床头。又把小朋友拉过来，沃尔夫冈困得要死还是抬眼看了他一眼，吧唧一口亲在他腰侧，其实腰侧的衬衫上。又把胳膊搭在他身上，像只确认领地的猫，把笔记本电脑往下拨，拨得远远的，直到科洛雷多大腿上。

科洛雷多觉得好笑，这还怎么工作，看得到个屁啊。

听到笑声也不恼，往上胡乱摸着，拉着他胳膊示意他拍拍自己。

看来真的一晚上一点儿都没睡，科洛雷多轻轻拍着他后背，又出声询问刚刚没有得到答案的问题，“今天还有安排吗？几点叫你？”

沃尔夫冈都快困死了，哪里还能动脑子回答他的问题，哼哼两声把搂在科洛雷多腰间的胳膊收紧。科洛雷多也不急，小屁孩要多不靠谱有多不靠谱，但是对他挚爱的音乐却还是上心的，刚赶了通宵的DDL，那估计就没什么要紧事，顶天了就是晚饭约出去和狐朋狗友吃饭饭喝喝酒，那不去也罢。（伊曼：是我嘛？说的是我嘛？又cue我？？）

但是也不能睡到饱就是了，不然晚餐又要晚些才能进肚子，连锁反应就会致使今天半夜又睡不着。科洛雷多用闲着的那只手揉了揉眉心，发自内心感慨，养个孩子可真累啊。

况且他家小朋友还被一群人惦记着，前几天沃尔夫冈担任讲师，给一群音乐学院的学生们上了几节课，官方放出来的图那叫一个好看。层次感满满的金发不需要太费心打理就已经足够耀眼，肌肉线条没那么夸张却是实打实地结实漂亮；教学时认真起来的神情很是勾人，但是搭配出来的一身衣服简洁干练，单纯的像个大学生。

科洛雷多想把全网尖叫着“我可以”、“我好了”、“沃尔夫冈是我男人”的人都叉出去，统统接受再教育，核心思想就是：你们的音乐家是我的。他每天早上起来头发乱糟糟没刷牙没洗脸但是还很好看的样子你们都没有看到过，更不用说某些咳咳咳时刻的沃尔夫冈，哼。

似乎意识到自己有点过于幼稚了，回过神来科洛雷多又成了那个不苟言笑的职场人士，就是拍着爱人的那只手还是温温柔柔的。

转眼就快到晚上，除非必要科洛雷多也不敢走开太久。

曾经有一次是年终又赶上西海岸新公司的收购计划，科洛雷多飞回维也纳就是深夜了，洗个澡回到床上抱着他家沃尔夫冈睡了一觉，第二天一大早，留下早餐就又飞走了。沃尔夫冈快中午起来还以为做了个梦，看到早餐才知道科洛雷多回来过又不声不响走了，当时就闹了。

科洛雷多不懂这个脑回路，单方面被切断视频、电话、短讯的三天后回家，发现小孩儿离家出走了，追到萨尔茨堡顶着老部下利奥波德“对你很失望”的视线发现沃尔夫冈本人不可言说的委屈。追妻追到这个份上，科洛雷多不管自己满肚子的疑问，先把人哄好再说。

小朋友眼睛红红的，“你至少早上叫醒我啊臭傻逼！本来晚上睡得好好的第二天早上房间冰凉！”我们暂且不去追究沃尔夫冈醒来是中午，并且室内恒温不会冰凉这些事情。

所以懂了么，被小朋友在意原来是这样的。那次之后，不论发生什么事情，科洛雷多都会叫醒小朋友，说清楚情况，给个亲亲，留下一句我爱你再离开。

又想多了，科洛雷多打算叫醒小懒猫了，叫醒服务前先吩咐好阿科去订了沃尔夫冈喜欢的餐厅，订下晚上回家之后的果切会是软籽石榴和红心火龙果（他的小猫咪吃红心火龙果之后的唇色可是太好看了）。

“起床了亲爱的。”旁边的人小幅度蠕动几下又恢复了躺尸状态，就当没听见一样，“饿不饿？我订了ef16 Restaurant Weinbar，是谁说想念他家的鸭胸配烤苹果的。”

听见吃的这次倒是有动作了，抬手揉眼睛，嗯，这是要醒了。

“希罗？”沃尔夫冈出声，翻身伸了个懒腰，手脚并用就往科洛雷多身上爬。

“嗯。”科洛雷多不慌不忙单手把笔记本电脑放在一旁，另一只手揽住音乐家的腰让他爬得更顺利一些。

“亲亲。”沃尔夫冈双手捧住身下人的脸。

“亲。”科洛雷多凑过去亲了，又靠回床头，“所以你更爱鸭胸肉烤苹果还是更爱我？”

“......"老男人心智退化有救嘛？在线等，不是很急，至少这个小问题沃尔夫冈还是能回答上来的，

——“我更爱他家的鹅肝和烤马铃薯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关个人留档】  
> 转眼都一年了诶，这篇是去年的3月25日发的。看自己的碎碎念是因为看到空间里有老师说tag里太冷了，其实现在更冷了吧，珍惜我点（？）


End file.
